Fugaz
by MuzThompson
Summary: Llegó tan rápido e inesperadamente como una estrella fugaz, casi literalmente. Esta historia participa en el mini reto "Una pareja para…" del foro El diente de león.
**Esta historia participa en el mini reto "Una pareja para…" del foro El diente de león.**

PMJM. Llegó tan rápido e inesperadamente como una estrella fugaz, casi literalmente.

Era estúpido. Peeta sabía, muy en el fondo, que lo que sea que sentía por Katniss, no llegaría a mucho. Era una esperanza infantil, desesperada, el desear que Katniss realmente lo amara.

La despedida de los Septuagésimos Juegos fue agridulce. Quería a Katniss, sí; pero era estúpido pensar que de los juegos saldría algo entre ellos, como una relación. Se sentía tan confundido como la propia Katniss, quien había decidido poner algo de distancia entre ella y Peeta. Sin olvidar, claro, su actuación como pareja.

Cada vez que las cámaras del Capitolio se encendían, los besos y los roces románticos no tardaban en aparecer; Sin embargo, una vez apagadas, volvía la confusión y la duda, que hacían sentir a Peeta más alejado de Katniss que la vez anterior.

Difícilmente podía decir que amaba a Katniss, cuando las únicas veces que la veía era cuando las cámaras del capitolio llegaban al Distrito 12. Eso no significaba que Peeta no se fuera a sacrificar por ella. Ella era importante, simplemente no era lo que creyó que podría llegar a ser.

Toda confusión y duda fue puesta en pausa al llegar el Vasallaje de los veinticinco, donde su único objetivo era convencer a Snow de su relación. Sin embargo (Y como suele ocurrir con la mayoría de los planes), no todo salió como planeaba.

Su disfraz era feo. Un árbol si no se equivocaba. Llegó tan rápido e inesperadamente como una estrella fugaz, casi literalmente.

 _Johanna Mason. Distrito 7. Madera y papel, razón por la cual lleva un tocado de ramas en el cabello, que, al llegar a esperar el ascensor donde se encuentran Peeta y Katniss, se lo quita y lo tira detrás suyo, sin mirar a donde cae. No puede evitar poner los ojos, separados y castaños, en blanco al ver a Katniss, quien lleva un hermoso vestido rojo._

 _-¿No les parece un traje horrible? Mi estilista es la persona más idiota del Capitolio. Nuestros tributos llevan siendo arboles cuarenta años seguidos por su culpa. Ojalá me hubiera tocado Cinna. Estas estupenda._

 _Mientras esperan, Johanna se baja la cremallera del resto del árbol y lo deja caer al suelo, apartándolo de una patada. Salvo por las zapatillas verde bosque, no tiene encima nada de ropa._

Johanna era diferente. Bastante opuesta a Katniss, Peeta se dio cuenta. Hablaron, en aquella primera vez, sobre sus cuadros; mientras la luz de su traje se reflejaba en sus pechos desnudos. No que Peeta se hubiera fijado en ello. Claro que no.

Durante el tiempo de captura en el Capitolio, el Vasallaje se convirtió en uno de los tantos recuerdos lejanos. Johanna lo mantenía algo cuerdo, cuando los recuerdos se arremolinaban y se confundían entre sí. Era espantosamente confuso. No sabía lo que era real, lo que eran fantasías o lo que nunca pasó.

Durante ese tiempo, los recuerdos pertenecientes a Katniss no eran más que remolinos brillantes, confundiendo a Peeta hasta tal punto, en el cual llegó a creer lo que su mente consideraba verídico. Johanna estaba al lado. Sus gritos perforaron los oídos de Peeta y se quedaron grabados en su mente para siempre. No eran tan sonoros como los de Annie, sin embargo.

El remolino de recuerdos brillante se dispersó al paso que Katniss lo ayudaba a recordar y separar los recuerdos reales de los falsos. Era obvio que algo entre ellos había cambiado. Peeta seguía queriendo proteger a Katniss, pero ya no era lo mismo.

Había crecido cercano a Johanna en el tiempo que paso en el Capitolio, y durante la estadía en la enfermería del Distrito 13, las cosas habían cambiado. No solo para él, sino también para Katniss.

No todo eran rosas y color pastel con Johanna, no. Eso la hacía interesante. Johanna estaba llena de sarcasmo y cinismo que resultaba algo completamente refrescante para Peeta.

-Oye, Mellark.

La voz de Johanna era tan diferente a la de Katniss. Con tintes de arrogancia y diversión, pero cargada de afecto. Las cosas no habían podido terminar más diferente para Peeta. O para Johanna.

Los ojos de Peeta se levantaron del lienzo que trataba de convertir en bosque, en los bastos arboles del Distrito 7. Se conectaron con los de Johanna, que miraba con una ceja levantada lo que era el estudio de Peeta.

-¿Vas a pasarte todo el día encerrado tratando de replicar una memoria? –Estaba recargada en el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados y expresión resignada.

-En realidad –Contesto Peeta- Estaba replicando tu Distrito -. Una sonrisa se posó en los labios de Peeta, mientras miraba a Johanna divertido.

-Como si pudieras replicar algo tan perfecto –La nota de reto no pasaba desapercibida, eran una de las tantas cosas que la guerra no pudo, ni podrá, cambiar acerca de Johanna.

Peeta bufo, sin separar sus ojos de la mujer que había cambiado por completo su historia con sus ojos, su arrogancia y su cuerpo. Ahora Peeta podía admitirlo.

-La he replicado a usted, Señora Mellark.

Johanna rodo los ojos. Descruzó los brazos y se echó el cabello para atrás de forma arrogante, sin parar de sonreír.

-Más que perfecta, soy una diosa –. Y con eso, dio media vuelta, no sin cierto dramatismo.

Si, se podía decir que Johanna Mason había cambiado su vida. De forma tan inesperada como la aparición de una estrella fugaz.


End file.
